Ordinary Day
by padfootsprincess02
Summary: Over the Barrel and through the woods.. Its the story of Gaby and Rob's blossoming relationship... From "To catch a Creep" to where my mind takes me...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Over the Barrel and through the woods.. Its the story of Gaby and Rob's blossoming relationship... From "To catch a Creep" to where my mind takes me... Sorry for the cruddy summary, story's a lot better promise.. Constructive Criticism welcome. Please don't flame.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Ghostwriter nor its characters...

_A/N: This chapter is from Gaby's PoV, I may alternate but for now its just Gaby... _

**Prequel: This is going to set up their first meeting**

Dear Diary,

This week started like any other. Alex was mad at me because he swears that he is losing his precious campaign because I told Neetu's sister about the nightlight. That was until we got a couple of messages from ghostwriter that cleared my name. We figured out that it was one of Alex's pen pals. Jamal called a rally so we hurried over there thinking there was a break in the case but he had another surprise for us. Do you remember that kid that I told you about? The one that wrote that weird note? He was able to see Ghostwriter's words! He cant be that bad if Ghostwriter let Rob( thats the weird kid's name) see him, but of course Alex didnt want to believe it until they cleared him. Which we did. Eventually. He even helped us get info on that creep Calvin (who I guess was the pen pal's cousin). That was really cool of him. Any ways got to go, Mama is calling me for dinner!

~Gaby

_Gaby looked at her diary one last time before going to dinner and then going to bed. The next couple of weeks were semi uneventful ( Alex twisted his ankle but hes being a big baby about it) until one day there Lenni called a rally. We were all excited for another adventure! We go up to Lenni but she wont tell us what was up until Jamal got there. He arrived with a new friend..Rob! _


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Gaby and Rob meet for the first time...

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Ghostwriter nor its characters...

_A/N: This chapter is from Rob's PoV..._

**Chapter 1. Hi... **

Jamal and I head over to Lenni's after seeing Ghostwriter's rally message. Lenni answers the door, she is a little surprised to see me ( I could tell by the way she says my name) "So this is Rob?" This caught my attention as I assumed that Jamal, Alex and Lenni were the the only ones besides me who can see Ghostwriter but I was wrong. I look over to see who was the one who asked about me when I see this cute girl sitting on the table next to Alex and another slightly older girl. I couldn't help but stare at her until Alex said "This is my sister Gaby". I turned away really quickly before he said the other girl's name (Tina). I decided to change the subject and ask Alex what happened to him (as he was in crutches when Gaby cut in and said that he twisted it. I laughed as it was obvious that she was sick of him telling the story. Lenni told us about this contest where we could win a chance to be in a comic book. I couldn't pass up the opportunity. We worked on the clues for the better half of the week even with that "Stoop Dude" in our way. In the end Gaby, Lenni and I figured out the last clue and we won the Contest.

After the contest, Lenni invited me over to hear some new song of her's. When I got there, Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Tina, and Gaby had asked me to join their team. It was really cool of them to ask me to be part of their circle of friends, especially since they were so tight. They sat me down at the table and gave me an official Ghostwriter pen so that I can write to Ghostwriter wherever I am. Lenni told me to ask something to Ghostwriter I had no idea what to write! I looked at Gaby and she told me to ask something I would like to know. So I did. How was I supposed to know that Ghostwriter didn't know who Elvis was? Hahahaha. Well in the end I told Ghostwriter how glad I was that he had chosen me, and he said that he didn't, that we chose _each other_. I realized that he was right afterwards when everyone cheered at the words and Gaby touched my hand, I felt this warmth that made me see how true those words really were. That was the moment that I knew I had a crush on Alex's little sister and that I had to be very careful around her because these were the first real group of friends that I have had in a long time and I don't want to ruin it by having awkward moments with Gaby or fights with Alex over this. I knew at that moment my life would never be the same...

Thanks for Reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Constructive Criticism welcome. .

Please don't flame. Will Update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rob is upset about Double T being missing and Gaby meanwhile is worried about Rob...

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Ghostwriter nor its characters...

_A/N: This chapter is alternating from Rob and Gaby's PoV.._

**Chapter 2. Lost and Found... **

_Gaby's PoV: _

Alex and Lenni and I get a message from Ghostwriter that a rally is being called at Jamal's house. When we get there, Jamal tells us that Rob called the rally. Rob explains that he is worried about his friend "Double T", a homeless man who was missing. I couldn't understand how he could be missing if he didn't have a home. Rob said that his corner was his home. Jamal asks us if we're in, Alex is the first to agree, and then Lenni does as well. Everyone looks at me, I'm still unsure about Double T, but when I see Rob's sad face I really can't say no. We figure out that he was a Vietnam Vet, Rob went to ask his father for help with no such luck. We (Lenni, Jamal and I) kept looking through his poems for more clues. We hit a dead end. Rob found Double T's daughter while searching for him. He comes back to Jamal's house and tells us that he and Double T's Daughter, Lisa are going to look for him by themselves and that they don't need our help anymore. We were all kind of hurt by that statement but we decided to keep helping him anyway.

That night Alex and I had a talk with Papa about homeless people. He made me understand that not all homeless people are dangerous. He also told us that we just have to be careful about who we talk to on the street. Ghostwriter tells us that Rob is in trouble. He doesn't know where he is. We decided that the best thing to do is to continue our search for Double T, as it is probably our safest bet to find Rob. Ghostwriter found Double T by reading letters by Vietnam vets. We figured out that he was at the Vietnam Memorial. Lenni, Tina, Alex and I went to find him and he told us why he ran away. He needed time to deal with the trauma from the war. With Double T's help we figured that Rob and Lisa were in an abandoned subway tunnel. Jamal's Dad and Double T rescued him and Lisa, to all of our relief. Rob apologized for not wanting our help in the beginning, and then thanked all of us for saving him. He then asked me for my Ghostwriter pen, because he lost his, to tell Ghostwriter that he was OK. He then jumped on top of all of us. That was the day, I realized that we weren't just a team we were a family. Rob was the missing piece of the puzzle, now we were complete. I knew life would never be the same after that fateful day, and it never really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: There's a murder plot against famed action star Lana Barnes, and the team is on the case.. Rob and Gaby get paired up an awful lot and sparks fly.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Ghostwriter nor its characters...

A/N: I know that I said that the chapters were going to alternate from Rob and Gaby's PoV, but I will have Gaby tell this story as well.

**Chapter ****3: The Background**

_Gaby's Pov: _

Tina had got us a case today. Lana Barnes the first female action star, who Tina was working for lately, has been getting threatening letters as well as mysterious phone calls. The person keeps hanging up when Tina answers. Its really freaking her out. We've all been helping Tina solve the case, except for Jamal who's been busy taking care of Grandma Cece who's sick. We found that Lana had four husbands. We decided to put them as suspects. One of them died however, so he wasn't a suspect. Rob,Tina and I were working on the case when somebody sent Lana two roses, one dead and one living rose. Lana and Tina went for a jog and then to the police station to tell Lt. McQuaid what happened. Rob and I decided to look over the note and see if there was any other clues to who could've sent the note. Rob asked Ghostwriter for help looking for the "heir to her throne". As Ghostwriter searched for it, we turned around to see what he was looking at and for a brief moment Rob's hand brushed against mine and I felt a tiny spark, but I just brushed it off as Lana was more important at the moment. Ghostwriter had found out that Lana had a daughter and that she had a grudge against her. We also read that Carlo Perretti, her third husband, was still friends with Lana so we took him off the suspects list. That left us with three suspects: Her first husband Alan Charles, her co-star Stone Harrison, and her daughter Janine Perretti. Jamal came down to help with the case eventually. Jamal and I went to ask the flower shop where the flowers came from, while Lenni and Rob went to the Steadmore hotel to checkout the guest list/suspects. Jamal and I got the paper that the order was written on. When Ghostwriter read the order he got something that was imprinted on the paper that read Tory copper bob. We figured out that it meant a wig. Someone was going to use it to look like Lana but who?

Rob, Lenni and I went to the Steadmore Hotel to interview suspects. At first it wasn't going really well because Rob kept asking the wrong kinds of questions.. After we had a long "little talk" with him about the kinds of questions to ask, we realized that we were better off with me asking the questions. I asked Alan Charles about Lana. After our chat I knew that he wasn't guilty. He was still in love with her, he wouldn't do anything to harm her. After meeting up with the team, exchanging the information each of us found out. Jamal told us that the wig was bought by a woman, which made Janine Perretti a major suspect because she was the only female on our list. Lana had invited us to the award ceremony so we could keep an eye on the suspects. When we get to the award ceremony there was a lot of cameras as Lana rushed ahead of us. Janine Perretti ran out so, Rob, Tina and I took the opportunity to talk to her. After talking to her Tina felt like something wasn't right. She asked Ghostwriter to see what Lana was writing for her speech. We read the speech and we knew it wasn't Lana. Jamal was keeping an eye on Janine while Lenni watched out for Stone Harrison. Tina called Lana at home and she sounded in trouble so she and Alex went to go check up on her. Rob and I were left to look at the clues to see who the clues again to see who we missed. We soon realized it was the Stunt Double. She had the biggest grudge against Lana. Rob in all the excitement went to see what Roberta Halton, (the Stunt Double) was doing. I yelled at him not to, but he didn't listen. I got worried about him after a ten minutes passed and he didn't return. I ran upstairs after the imposter left the dressing room, to see Rob tied up and gagged by his own tie! I untied him and asked him if he was alright, we ran downstairs as Roberta Halton gave her speech. Rob was angry and wanted to go up to her but Jamal stopped him, thankfully. I can't imagine what would've happened if he didn't. Lana, Tina and Alex arrived with Lt. McQuaid and arrested her. Lana called us up as she gave her speech. Rob was right behind me and I could feel his breath as he grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze as a silent thank you for untying him earlier. I smiled as I squeezed back, so he'd know that it was OK. That night, Alex came home very excited and told Papa something about how it had worked. When he got to the room I told him I knew he liked Tina and I was glad that they had hit it off. He asked "How would I know" and I told him that sometimes you just know.

_AN #2. I deviated a bit from the show slightly there in the end in this chapter but I feel its necessary to show Gaby and Rob's feelings for each other throughout the fic. _

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Constructive Criticism welcome, but please don't flame. Thanks. Will update ASAP.**_


End file.
